Miss you
by Rapid Ruby
Summary: Short Dreamer fic based on the song 'Miss you' Liz leaves Roswell for a normal life but was it the right choice? Max is feeling incomplete since Liz left. Can he live with out Liz?


**Title: **Miss You 

**Author:** Ruby

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roswell or anything to do with Roswell. The song 'Miss you' is by Aaliyah.

**Summary: **Short Dreamer fic based on the song 'Miss you'.

**Author's note:** This story just came to me when I heard this song so I just had to write it. This is my first dreamer fic and my second song fic so please be kind and leave a review. Normally I write candy stories but if this story is received well then I might start writing a few longer dreamer stories. Anyhow I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading.  

Miss You 

_Off to college  
Yes you went away  
Straight from high school  
You up and left me  
We were close friends  
Also lovers  
Did everything   
For one another  
Now ur gone and I'm lost without you here now  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow  
Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cuz it's  
  
_

"So this is it then?" Max asked awkwardly

"I guess," Liz said feeling just as awkward as Max. 

"Do you have to go?" Max asked a pleading note evident in his voice.

"Max, we talked about this already." Liz sighed 

"I know. I am going to miss you Liz."

"I miss you too but Max's its for the best." Liz said although she wasn't sure if it was for the best, if she was doing the right thing by leaving Roswell and everything in Roswell behind her

"Is it?" Max asked and Liz felt her heart break, as he looked her like a lost little boy

"Yeah it is." Liz said trying to convince the both of them

"I just want you to know that you will always be my best friend Liz, you're always going to be my dream girl." Max said looking deeply into her dark brown eyes

"I really have to go." Liz said biting her lip to stop herself from saying anything she might regret.

"Um ok so bye then." Max said unable to keep the hurt out of his voice

"Bye Max." Liz said quickly turn way and started to walk away. 

As Max watched her walk away he felt his heart shatter in to pieces.

"I can't do this I am sorry, I am so sorry," Liz said as she started walk back towards Max

"Liz, I…" Max started but didn't finish as Liz pushed her lips together with his.

Max felt all the love Liz felt from him in that kiss, he pulled her tighter to him, not willing to ever let go of her.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry." Liz repeated kissing little butterfly kisses on Max's face

"I love you Liz." Max stated

"I love you too but I still have to go" Liz said pulling away from him.

"Will you come back to me?" Max asked hopefully 

"Max, I…"

"You don't have to say it. I understand. You want to have a normal life." Max said brushing away a tear from Liz's cheek.

"Max, I…"

"I know. Good bye Liz." Max said before he did the hardest thing he ever had to do, he turned and walked away, every step away from Liz was harder then the last, every step away from Liz was killing Max and it took all his strength to stop his self from turning back round and begging Liz on to leave him, to plead with her to stay with him.

Liz's vision blurred with tears, she wanted to call out to him, she wanted to tell him to ask her to stay again, she wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she didn't needed a normal life if it meant being without him.

"Liz, honey are you ready?" Liz's mom asked her coming up from behind her.

Liz just nodded unable to form any words.

Liz followed her mom to the car and wished she didn't feel so lost.

_  
  
_

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you  
  
_

Max sat in the Crashdown in the same booth which him, Isabel and Michael used to sit in. Max remembered all the times when he would just sit and watch Liz work, when she would smile softly at him causing butterflies to flutter madly in his stomach.

It seem like a lifetime since he had lasted seem Liz instead of only two years.

Max had felt nothing but lost the last two years unable to find anything to fill the place that Liz had left, to fill the gapping hole in his heart.

Nothing could complete him but Liz, he wanted Liz to come home to him, he needed Liz to come home to him.

He needed Liz to come home and make him feel again, to stop the hurting.

Max had lost count of all the times he had reached for the phone and started to dial Liz's number only to slam the phone back in fear.

He was afraid that Liz would tell him that she had met someone else; that what they had had was just a teenage crush.

He was afraid that she wouldn't be the same Liz that he had fallen in love with.

He was so scared that sometimes he felt like breaking down and crying. He wanted to cry for what he had lost and what he was scared he would never find again.

But he was meant to stay strong he had to stay strong. He was meant to be a king but he felt like a nobody, a nothing.

_  
Now I'm sittin' here  
Thinkin' 'bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin' me crazy  
I don't know what to do   
I'm just wonderin' if you still care_

Liz sat beside the window staring out at the starless sky. She felt has empty, as the sky seemed.

Two years, six days and four hours since she had left Roswell, since she had left Max, since she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

Two years, six days and four hours of her life filled with regret, filled with the thoughts of what could have been if only she had made the right choice and stayed where she belonged instead of being selfish and chasing a stupid pipe dream that had turned her life inside out and made her miserable.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cool glass of the window. Her thoughts were instantly filled with Max.

Every minute of every day Liz's thoughts were consumed by Max and the times she had spent with him.

Her memories were all she had left that meant anything to her.

A soft dreamy smile graced her lips as she remembered how Max hold her tightly around her waist as they danced as if he was never going to willingly let her go or when he would brush a strand of hair away from her face and tell her that she was beautiful and when he would kiss her and say that she was the only girl for him.

She wondered if that was still true, if Max still felt anything for her. She couldn't blame him if he had moved on with his life.

The whole reason she had left Roswell was so that she could move on with her life, so he could forget all the alien stuff and just be a normal human girl.

But even with all the miles that stood between her and Roswell, she still couldn't move on, she couldn't forget about the life she had had in Roswell.

She never thought she would ever miss Roswell but she did. She missed Roswell and her friends and family that she had left behind but most of all she missed Max.

If she could just hear his voice just for a second then maybe she could move on, maybe she needed closure.

She moved away from the window and towards the phone.

Before she could stop herself she dialled the number off by heart.

"Hello?" He picked up on the second ring. Liz felt her heart leapt into her throat.

"Hello?" he repeated confused. Liz closed to her eyes trying to think of something to say.

_I miss you, I love you, and I want to come home._ She slammed the phone back down before the words could escape.

The voice in the back of her head screamed at her to redial the phone, to tell Max everything, to ask him to take her back.

She leaned back on the wall and fell to the floor sobbing.

As the voice continued to scream at her, driving her insane. 

_  
I don't wanna let you know   
That it's killin' me  
I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby  
Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cuz it's  
 _

"If she asks about you what do you want me to say?" Maria Deluca asked Max her green eyes filled with concern for him.

"If she asks tell her that I am fine." Max stated avoiding her eyes.

"You want me to lie to her?" Maria asked sitting down beside him 

"Its better then the truth." Max said simply 

The truth was that it was killing him slowly but surely it was killing him to be away from her.

"Max, I know that Liz still love you maybe if you phoned her or something then maybe you could sort this thing whatever it is out." Maria said

"Did she say something to you?" Max asked hopefully 

"Well no but I just…"

"Maria save it. Liz wanted to get away from me so that she could have a normal life what is the point of making myself go through the heart ache of seeing her again for her to tell me that she is glad she left, that it was the best choice she ever made." Max sighed resting his head in his head.

"Max, you don't know that's what she is going to say." Maria said wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug

"She's got another life now and I don't want to ruining that for her." Max said resting his head on Maria's shoulder and tried to draw some strength from his friend

"Maybe you'll save her instead of destroying." Maria whispered to him    

  
  


I...can't...breathe...no… more  
Since you went away I  
Don't really feel like talkin'  
Don't wanna hear you don't love me  
Baby do you understand me  
I can't do a thing without you

Max felt his heart stop beating as he watched her from a distance.

He couldn't breathe as he watched her laugh with a short red haired girl.

He moved closer so he could hear her voice but not close enough for Liz to see him.

"Liz, girl you are so bad." The red haired girl giggled 

"It's the truth and you can't deny it." Liz said and laughed.

"I know but I can't help but feel sorry for her."

"Me too. Its just she had to…" Liz stopped suddenly as she felt something rush though her like electricity. Max. The name flashed across Liz's mind.

She hadn't felt anything like since she had last seen Max and she knew that he was the only one on this planet or any other that could make her feel so alive.

"Liz, are you okay?"

"I am fine." Liz said her eyes shining. Max was here he was close by. She started to scan the crowd for any side of him.

Their eyes met across the distance and Liz felt pure joy rush though her. He was here Max was here.

"Look I would love to stay and chat but something really important has just come up!" Liz said quickly gathering up her things

"Oh okay I speak to you later then Liz." 

"Yeah bye." Liz said before racing though the crowd towards Max.

Max felt panic course through his body as Liz came towards him. 

He couldn't breathe as he looked at her. He had to get away from here, away from her.

He started to move as fast as he could through the crowd and away from Liz.

He couldn't talk to her; he couldn't bear to hear her say that she had moved on, that she didn't love him any more.

If he didn't speak to her then he could pretend that everything was all right, that everything was still okay.

He could carry on living the lie that she was going to come back to him someday.

"Max!" he heard her call out after him but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Would she understand the way he was feeling?

"Hey Max wait!" She called out again pushing her way though the people that blocked her from him.

He slowed down and Liz was relieved as she caught up with him finally.

"Max!" Liz said her eyes shining

"Hey Liz." Max said staring down at her and it felt like time stood still and that they were the only two people alive. 

It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
(Tell me what I'm gonna do)  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you

Liz felt herself drowning his eyes, she had missed him so much but he was here now.

Max was lost for words, she hadn't change, she was still had beautiful as the day he had first set eyes on her.

She couldn't take this anymore she could bear to stand here without touching him. She wanted to feel his lips on hers; she needed to feel that closeness that they had once shared again.

Without a second thought she leaned up against and pressed her lips softly to his, she felt him start to pull away but she pulled him closer to her. She was never going to let him go again.

Max let out a sigh of contentment as he lost himself in the feel of her. She still loved him he could feel it pouring out of her and into him.

She still loved him his heart sang and he wrapped his arms around her waist he was never going to let her go ever no matter what happened to him he would never let Liz go.

The kiss was passionate and heart searing just as it had always been.

"I was so lost without you Max." Liz stated as Max buried his face in her hair

"I was too but I found you now." Max said and Liz's eyes filled with tears.

"I've missed you so much, I love you Max, I want to come home!" Liz declared

"I've missed you so much Liz. Don't ever leave me again. I don't think I would be able to take it if you left again."

"I don't think I would be able to live without you Max."

"Are you sure you don't want you're normal life." Max asked giving Liz on last chance to decide with this was the right thing for her.

"What's so great about normal?" Liz asked. 

She was finally complete.

Max smiled down at her in pure happiness. 

He had found his missing piece.

The End.


End file.
